Mara Jade Skywalker
'''Mara Jade Skywalker '''var på forskellige tidspunkter en Kejserens Hånd, en smugler og en Jedi mester i Den nye Jedi Orden. Oprindeligt, som Kejserens Hånd, blev hun trænet som agent og snigmorder for Kejser Palpatine og da Jade også havde en stærk forbindelse til Kraften blev hun en af Imperiets farligste agenter. Da Palpatine blev dræbt under Slaget om Endor modtog Jade telepatisk sin sidste ordre fra Kejseren: "Du skal dræbe Luke Skywalker!" Med sin mesters død forlod hun dog Imperiet, selvom Palpatines sidste kommando forfulgte hende mentalt i flere år. Eventuelt fik hun arbejde hos den indflydelsesrige smugler Talon Karrde. Bag kulisserne Koncept og udvikling Mara Jade blev indført i Timothy Zahn 's Arving til Imperiet (1991). Zahn forestillede Jade som en stærk, kompleks kvindelige karakter, som han fandt manglede i Star Wars universet . Mens kompetent, hun også er fejlagtig. 1 Når Thrawn Trilogy endte i 1993 med The Last Command , Zahn troede, det var den sidste bog, som han ville udvikle karakter. 2 Da Zahn blev bedt om at skrive endnu en roman, han etablerede to mål: "for at afslutte krigen mellem New Republic og Empire , og for at få Luke Skywalker . og Mara sammen " 2 Selvom Lucasfilm . oprindeligt modsatte tanken om Luke gifte Mara, de til sidst indvilligede 2 Sammenlignet med Star Wars 'eneste ikoniske kvindelige karakter, Prinsesse Leia , Zahn sagde: "Mara har en skarpere og mere sarkastisk måde, og selvfølgelig havde hun til at gå igennem den smertefulde erkendelse af, at hendes tjeneste havde været til en ond årsag. Men de 're begge kvinder, der er stærk uden at ofre deres kvindelighed, en balance, som jeg tror nogle forfattere har svært ved at skrive. Husk også, at Leia var en af de første mennesker i Den Nye Republik, som besluttede Mara kunne have tillid til, hvilket måske siger noget om deres forståelse af hinanden. " 3 I en 1998 Star Wars Insider meningsmåling af fans 'foretrukne Star Wars figurer, var Mara Jade den eneste universet udvidede tegn til at bryde den top 20. Da han blev spurgt om populariteten af Mara Jade, Zahn foreslog det skyldes, at kvinder kan identificere sig med hende, mens mænd vil have hende ved deres side. 2 [ edit ] skildring Mara Jade indføres som smugler Talon Karrde 's anden-i-kommando i Arving til Imperiet . Romanen fastslår, at hun tidligere var en "Kejserens Hand" - en særlig agent - for Kejser Palpatine . Flere historier skildrer Jade før begivenhederne i Arving til Imperiet, viser hendes træning under Palpatine og udfører hans ordrer. The Thrawn trilogien skildrer Mara første konfrontation med Luke Skywalker, som hun har svoret at dræbe for at hævne Palpatine død. Dette blev forstærket af kejserens sidste telepatisk kommando at myrde Luke, der havde plaget hendes tanker siden hans død, ved at lære denne situation, lovede Luke til at hjælpe Mara break Palpatine os holde på hende, uanset det mulige lavine hun stillede til ham. Ved afslutningen af trilogien, løser hun sin vrede mod Luke og tavsheder kommandoen uden at dræbe Luke, i stedet drab Lukes klon - Luuke Skywalker - som var blevet foretaget af en korrupt Jedi at udfordre Luke. Dermed tog hun Anakin Skywalker blå lyssværd (som Luuke brugte), og brugte det i stedet for Lukas 'grønne lyssværd, som hun holdt, fordi hun ikke stolede Luke. Luke anerkender Mara en underudviklet affinitet for Kraften , selv om hun i første omgang modstår Jedi træning, hun til sidst bliver en Jedi Master. Luke og Mara udvikle en stærk binding i Zahn er The Hand of Thrawn Duology , han foreslår ægteskab, og de to gift i Michael A. Stackpole 's graphic novel Union. Hun leverer en søn, Ben, under The New Jedi Order serien. I Legacy of Force serien, bliver Mara mistænksomme over hendes nevø, Jacen Solo , da han sender Ben på flere etisk tvivlsomme missioner. Ved at lære at Jacen er blevet en Sith lærling, løfter Mara at dræbe ham, men Jacen i sidste ende dræber hende i Sacrifice . Hun senere fremstår som en Force spøgelse, først til Ben og derefter til Luke, i Johannes 'Åbenbaring . Hun synes også som en Force spøgelse til Cade Skywalker i Legacy tegneserier, der mere end et århundrede efter Star Wars filmene. [ rediger ] Andre optrædener Mara blev portrætteret af model Shannon McRandle (som Shannon Baksa) på flere kort i Star Wars Customizable Card Game . Møde hende var også en mission mål i den nu hedengangne massivt multiplayer online spil Star Wars Galaxies . Hun er en kontrollerbar karakter i Star Wars: Masters of Teras Kasi , den Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith og Star Wars: Empire at War . Hun har også fortæller Imperial kampagne i Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds . [ edit ] Reception Mara Jade blev valgt af IGN som det 19. bedste Star Wars karakter. 4 IGN s Jesse Schedeen også opført karakter som den øverste 10:e Star Wars helten, der konstaterer, at hun "gik ind i Expanded Universe tidligt, og hun sidder fast rundt så længe, fordi hun er bare en stor karakter ". 5 UGO Networks kaldte karakter syvende Top Star Wars universet udvidede tegn, kaldte hende kompleks. 6 Kategori:Personer Kategori:Nye Jedi Orden